DBZ: So Cold
by JokuKakarot
Summary: Yaoi. Goku had a happy relationship going with Vegeta, or so he thought. Vegeta sends Goku through an emotional loop making Goku question his place on the Earth. Goku's friends desperatly try to save him, but will they do it on time?
1. Chapter 1

DBZ - So Cold

Goku's head lay on Vegeta's chest. His head would rise and fall with the rhythm of Vegeta's breathing. He felt perfectly at home in bed with his lover. His eyes were shut and he wore a warm smile. He stroked Vegeta's abs slowly. His other hand was behind Vegeta's back. Between him and the bed. They were tangled in the sheets with their legs intertwined. Vegeta stroked Goku's hair with one arm and the other was behind his head. Vegeta had a look of discontent on his face.

Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh. "Kakarot," He started slowly. "I'm getting back together with Bulma. I'm sorry." He sat up and Goku's head slid down into his lap.

"You what?" Goku said surprised. "But I thought…" Goku now had a panicked look on his face. He also sat up and looked Vegeta in the eyes. He searched his face for a joke and found nothing but cold truth. "You're serious." Goku felt as if something had lodged in his throat and he couldn't swallow.

Vegeta got out of bed and started dressing in his usual attire. "Kakarot, you were an obsession. Nothing more. I never loved you. Goodbye." Vegeta said while he gathered his things and paused at the bedroom door. He took one look back at Goku then walked out.

Goku felt like his heart had just been wrenched out with a frozen blade, then put in the paper shredder. "Please," He croaked. "you don't mean that." He got no answer form Vegeta. "Vegeta… You can't leave me. I love you. Vegeta I love you!" He chased after him with out dressing. He caught him at the front door. He extended a hand to touch Vegeta's shoulder, but Vegeta batted it away.

"It's over Kakarot!" Vegeta opened the door and walked out. He slammed it behind him and paused again, but only for a moment. He took for the sky and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Goku fell to his knees and tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed the rest of the night away.

Goku heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. It was Krillen. All the enthusiasm left him, but he welcomed his friend in. Krillen walked in and looked around before sitting down on the couch with Goku.

"So what happened between you two? I saw Vegeta with Bulma today." Krillen asked.

Goku put on a strong front and spoke. "Not much. We talked and decided that we shouldn't see each other. That's all." Goku said calmly.

"That's not what I heard." A deep voice said. "It sounded like that jerk broke it off with you. And he did it pretty harshly might I add." Piccolo stepped in front of Goku and Krillen. He had let himself in while Krillen and Goku were talking.

"Piccolo…" Goku said recalling the incident last night. His eyes filled with tears again.

"I was nearby and heard everything. Goku I'm sorry. I don't know why he did it, unless he truly didn't love you, and in that case, he doesn't deserve to be with you. Either way, what he said was pretty cold."

Goku put his head in his hands and cried even harder. "If he didn't love me then why did he stay?" He sobbed.

"Maybe for revenge." Piccolo said softly.

Goku's head snapped upward toward Piccolo. "No! It's not true!" Tears fell form his eyes.

Krillen clenched his fist. "Ah, darn that Vegeta! How dare he do this to Goku! What a monster!"

"He's not a monster!" Goku defended.

Piccolo grabbed Goku by the chin and forced his gaze upward. "Don't defend him! He knowingly hurt you and took everything away from you! He's not who you thought he was!" Piccolo let go of his chin and glared down at him. "Don't be so naïve. If you defend him you'll only be hurt further. And your true friends don't want that."

Goku let his head hang low. He didn't nod or acknowledge that he heard Piccolo.

Krillen put a hand on his back. "I gotta go, but I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll help you get through this. We all will." Krillen stood up and gave Piccolo a stern look. "Don't let him do anything stupid." Then Krillen left.

Bulma chucked a vase at Vegeta. "Why should I believe you! You left me once, what should make me think you won't do it again!" She threw another vase at him.

"Please Bulma, I will never do it again! I love you more than anything!" Vegeta dodged another vase as Trunks walked in.

"How could you?" The teen said venomously. "You couldn't overpower him so you had to kill him emotionally? I hate knowing that you're my father!" Trunks stomped up the stairs. "Mom, I grabbing some things, then I'm going to Goku's."

A vase crashed into Vegeta's head while he stood stunned by his son's reaction.

"Ok Trunks." Bulma picked up a plate and threw it at Vegeta. "What did you expect him to say? Way to go dad? That'll be the day. Get out!" Bulma hissed.

Vegeta turned like and like a stray dog, walked out.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears. As glad as she was to have him back, she couldn't forgive him for what he had done to Goku.

Trunks walked down the stairs. "He's gone?" He asked.

"I had forgiven him for leaving me… He couldn't help it if he was in love with Goku. I accepted it. But I can never forgive him for doing this to Goku." More tears flooded her eyes and she shook her head as if to expel the thoughts. "Goku gave up his family for Vegeta. Vegeta asked him to leave them and he did for Vegeta. Goku has nothing now. How could he be so cold." She turned vicious eyes at Trunks. "If you turn out like your father… I swear Trunks…"

Trunks smiled. "I won't, so don't worry about it." He walked out the door.

Vegeta landed on a cliff in a mountainous area. He looked around at the battle scars on the rocky ground. It was the place where he first met Goku. His first battle lost. The fight that changed his life took place here. He started to feel nostalgic. His eyes glazed over as he replayed the battle in his mind. When he first met Goku the only thing he could think about was killing him. Now the only thing he can think about is how much he wants to be with him.

"Kakarot, I had no right to take you away from your family. Your sons and your wife miss you. Go back to them and forget about me. Please…" Vegeta said into the wind. He walked deeper into the mountains.

Trunks knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by Krillen. There was yelling going on in the house. Trunks looked around and saw Krillen and Piccolo, but no one else.

"I left him alone with you for an hour! You couldn't comfort him for an hour? How did you manage a year with Gohan?" Krillen scolded Piccolo.

"He didn't know how to fly." Piccolo said solemnly.

"What? Oh, never mind! We have to find him! How did he manage to get past you? He didn't beat you up." Krillen was still yelling.

"Um, if I may, yelling isn't going to get him back. Shouldn't we go find him?" Trunks asked.

"Right Trunks! Alright, I'll check Chi Chi's house. Piccolo, you go to Gohan's. Err, Trunks… Just check around in his usual places. Let's move!" Krillen instructed and they all obeyed.

Krillen landed on the doorstep at Chi Chi's house. He hesitated before knocking. After a few seconds Chi Chi answered the door. She looked awful. Her hair was messy; she looked like she had been awake for a week. Krillen noted she looked worried sick, and she probably was.

She spoke with a wavy voice. "Oh, hello Krillen. How can I help you?" She gestured for him to come in.

He walked in and spoke. "I'm sorry to bother you with this, but have you seen Goku?" Krillen looked over and saw Goten sitting on the couch.

She paused and a painful fear rushed through her body. "No." She said sternly. "I don't intend on talking to him."

"Alright, thanks Chi Chi. I'll see you later." Krillen said walking back out the door.

Chi Chi panicked and rushed after him. "Is he ok?" She asked trembling.

Krillen looked at the poor woman. No matter what she said, she still loved Goku with all her heart. He couldn't tell her the truth. "Uh, yeah, he's fine." Krillen put on a fake smile before flying off.

Piccolo was sitting on the couch when Videl walked into the room and nearly dropped the cup she was holding. Her startled look vanished when she realized who it was. "Oh, hi Piccolo. Do you need Gohan?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." He said then quickly changed his mind. "Actually, I'd rather not involve Gohan if it were possible. Have you seen Goku?" Piccolo asked. "Has he been here?"

"No he hasn't." Videl looked worried. "Has something happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. He's gone." Piccolo said solemnly.

"Maybe he's out with Vegeta somewhere." Videl said brightly.

"No, Vegeta left Goku last night." Piccolo growled.

Gohan walked into the room when he saw Piccolo he put on a bright smile. "Hey Piccolo." Then he saw the looks on Videl's and Piccolo's faces. "What's going on?"

"Your father's missing." Piccolo said with out feeling in his voice.

"What?" Gohan froze.

"I'm sorry Gohan. We'll find him. I must be going." Piccolo said standing up.

Trunks was flying above the town hoping to sense Goku's ki or maybe see him when his stomach growled. He looked around and saw a small restaurant, it was Goku's favorite little place to stop for food. He landed and walked in. To his great amazement, Goku was sitting at a booth eating a hamburger with plates piled high on his table. Trunks smiled and thanked his stomach. He walked up to the booth and spoke to Goku.

"Everyone's worried about you. We have search parties everywhere." Trunks said softly. "Will you come back to the house with me?"

"Sorry Trunks I can't." Goku said. "I don't have anywhere to go now. Chi Chi hates me, Gohan despises me, Goten thinks I'm dead, and Vegeta rejected me. There's nowhere for me." Goku said.

"Goku, you're just confused. I understand what my father did to you and he was very wrong, but we all want you back. And you of all people should know that Gohan doesn't despise you." Trunks said. "Now come on."

Goku smiled up at Trunks with a warm genuine smile. "Maybe this whole thing is my cue to leave. I have nowhere to go on Earth, and even though I consider Earth my home, maybe I belong somewhere else now."

_My father really did a number on Goku. The poor guy, he's been thinking pretty deeply about this…_ "Goku you belong here. On Earth with your family." Trunks said.

Goku shook his head. He stood up, placing money on the table as he did so. He put a hand on Trunks back and smiled. "Well at least someone doesn't hate me. Thank you Trunks." Goku removed his hand and quickly put it to his forehead and used instant transmission.

"G-Goku, come back!" Trunks said knowing full well that Goku couldn't hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

DBZ - So Cold

The three fighters rejoined and revealed their discoveries. Piccolo and Krillen had no luck; the only one with a lead was Trunks.

"I had him, but he used instant transmission and… He got away." Trunks said. "I'm sorry you guys."

"It's not your fault Trunks. There was nothing you could've done." Piccolo said softly.

"What about Vegeta? Has anyone seen that dirt bag around? Maybe he's gone for good." Krillen said.

Trunks looked up at the name of his father. It hurt him to hear his father called a 'dirt bag', but he didn't object to it.

Krillen saw the look on Trunks' face and apologized. "I'm sorry Trunks. It's just… I'm mad at him right now and I couldn't help myself."

Trunks smiled. "Who isn't? It's ok, I understand. I won't defend him. Not anymore. But I can't sense either of their kis anymore."

"They can't keep hiding. One of them is bound to slip up and we'll find them. We just have to keep searching." Piccolo said. Krillen and Trunk nodded and they all split up once again.

Vegeta turned to a large mountain. He narrowed his eyes and started punching it as hard as he could. He let his anger cut loose and he pounded the mountain into rubble. He fell to his knees and started to pound at the ground voraciously. He hit the ground until his knuckles were bleeding through his gloves.

"K'so!" He held onto the 'o' for slightly longer than he should have. He hit the ground once more. He looked around and spotted the largest mountain that he could find. He rose to his feet and walked over to it. He put a hand strait out in front of him and collected a large amount of energy for his Big Bang attack. When he had sufficient energy, he aimed for the bottom of the mountain and released the attack. The blue ball struck the base of the mountain and blew it into three large pieces. All three pieces came tumbling toward Vegeta. They were a few feet from Vegeta when they exploded in a flash of yellow. Vegeta whipped his head around to glare at the person that had saved him.

Piccolo stood with his hand outstretched.

"How did you find me?" Vegeta asked.

"Anyone can sense the ki from that attack." Piccolo said solemnly.

"Why did you do it?" Piccolo asked.

"Revenge…" Vegeta replied.

"That's a lie! I would've believed it had I not seen you try to kill yourself." Piccolo said.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." Vegeta said and slumped down onto a rock.

"Really? So you were going to break those boulders with your hard head then? Not likely. Why Vegeta?" Piccolo said with a softer tone.

"Because I love him." Vegeta turned away. "He missed his old family. His ex mate told his youngest son that he was dead. She wouldn't let Kakarot see him. But with his Saiyan senses, the boy could feel his father's energy. The boy couldn't understand why he wasn't aloud to see his father. Kakarot would have given anything to seen his son. So I gave him that opportunity. With out me, he could go back to his woman and be with his son again." Vegeta explained.

"Perhaps, but he didn't go back to her. He is confused and he thinks everyone hates him." Piccolo said.

"What? Why didn't he go back to her?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo merely shrugged. "Come on, we've gotta go find him." Vegeta nodded.

Goku appeared in front of Bulma. She jumped when he materialized in her face.

"Hey Bulma, you have a space ship right? Can I barrow it?" Goku asked.

Bulma was shocked by the question. "No! You're not going to leave the planet."

"Please Bulma. I don't belong here anymore." Goku said.

"What about protecting the Earth? The planet needs you Goku." Bulma said trying to persuade him to stay.

"Gohan, Goten, and Trunks can take care of that now. They're pretty strong. I haven't been able to seen Goten, but I can feel his power. He's getting strong. Besides, there's Piccolo and Krillen as well." Goku said.

"Trunks!" Bulma called.

Trunks walked down the stairs with Goten. "We figured you'd come here for a ship." He said with a smile.

Goten walked up to his father. He was just as tall as Trunks now. His hair was identical to his father's. He hugged Goku and his eyes filled with tears.

"I've missed you so much dad. Don't leave me again. Please stay here. Please." Goten pleaded.

Goku hugged Goten back. "Goten, I love you very much, but your mother doesn't want me around you and I have to respect that."

Goten hit him in the side, not hard enough to hurt him, and pulled away. "I don't care!" He glared up at his father with his eyes still full of tears. "I won't let her take me away from you again!"

Goku put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Son, she's just worried about you."

Bulma stepped forward. "Goku, just wait a bid and think this over. We'll work this out and you will be back to normal." She said with a smile.

Piccolo and Vegeta searched for kis and the closes one they could find was Trunks' ki. He was standing outside the Capsule Corp. door. They landed next to him. Trunks immediately went for his father.

Trunks punched Vegeta in the face and pounded him in the chest. Vegeta let Trunks release all his anger. After five minutes of fiercely attacking his father, Trunks tired out and resorted to yelling at him.

"How could you? How could you? You should have seen him! He was so confused! He… He wants to leave the planet! He thinks no one cares about him anymore! Is that what you wanted?" Trunks hit for his father's face again, and his fist was caught in Piccolo's hand.

"Trunks! Lay off your father." Piccolo said harshly.

Trunks pulled away and turned. "Now you're defending him? Aren't you Goku's friend?"

"Listen kid. What your dad did was wrong, but he had good intention behind it." Piccolo said watching Trunks cross his arms. He resembled his father to an astonishing degree. "He thought if he left Goku, Goku would be able to go back to Chi Chi and be happy. What he didn't consider is that Chi Chi wouldn't take him back. She never forgave him for leaving in the first place."

"What? You did it to help Goku?" Trunks' expression softened. "Eyah! I almost forgot! Goku's in the house!"

Vegeta's expression changed as well. It was a look of longing. "He is…?"

"We'd better hurry then!" Piccolo said.

Goku turned toward the door. "Vegeta's here…" He paused and brushed a hand through Goten's hair once more. "I gotta go." Goku turned and headed for the back exit.

Bulma grabbed Goku's arm as he passed. "No Goku. Please don't."

Goku smiled at her and put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry Bulma. I can't see him again." Bulma let go and Goku lifted her hand off. "Thanks." He walked out the door.

Tears filled Bulma's eyes as she watched him leave.


End file.
